


So Close, So Far

by downbyashes



Series: KYU Week 2017 [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dancer AU, Knock Yuuri Up Week, Labour, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 13:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13055163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downbyashes/pseuds/downbyashes
Summary: Yuuri loves his unborn child. Really, he does.But he doesn't love being pregnant anymore.





	So Close, So Far

**Author's Note:**

> And thus ends Knock Yuuri Up Week. I hope to participate in more events in the following year!

By the ninth month, Yuuri was over being pregnant. 

He was bloated and fat, and his nipples kept leaking at the most inopportune times. His daughter nudged his bladder in the middle of the night, or any time he didn't have immediate access to a bathroom. Her kicks had started to hurt, and though he knew the space she had to move in was rapidly getting tighter, she was constantly getting stronger. 

"Are you okay, Yuuri?" Victor asked, holding his boyfriend's elbow and hand as the younger man gripped the side of his belly. The last kick had hurt more than any other he'd felt before, almost bringing him to tears. 

Yuuri forced a nod, taking deep breaths until the pain subsided. "She's so strong. I think she'll be a talented dancer when she gets older. Her jumps will be beautiful," Yuuri smiled before wincing as she pressed on his bladder again. "I mean, she will be as long as she decides that my insides aren't the only stage she wants to preform on." 

Victor chuckled, pressing his lips to Yuuri's temple. "You're doing amazing, love. You've taken such great care of her. She's so big and strong. I'm so proud of you." 

"Thank you, Vitya. It means a lot to me." Yuuri smiled at Victor as their baby curled up and nestled in for a bit. Yuuri sighed in relief as Victor eased him down to the couch, holding the omega as close and tight as he could, pressing his nose into the crook of Yuuri's neck. Yuuri purred, nudging his head into Victor's. Victor's fingers ran gently over Yuuri's swollen abdomen, both men relaxed and at ease. 

"You're so beautiful, my omega, my Yuuri," Victor murmured, closing his eyes and taking in only Yuuri's scent. It was so warm and full of life and love. Victor could smell his own scent lingering in it, and knew that it was because of the baby. It made him smile, knowing that everyone Yuuri passed knew that the omega was carrying his child, his daughter. He didn't know how much happier he could be, his love leaning against him, heavily pregnant with who would surely be their first child, and his beloved dog at their feet, keeping them warm. 

Victor hoped he could be a good father, especially considering he had a very limited experience with girls. He'd dated a couple, sure, and he had a sister. But being around girls was different from raising one, from having a living, breathing human being relying on him to live. 

If he was being honest, he was down right terrified. He hadn't exactly had the best parenting role models, only having people who had called him a foolish dreamer when they thought he wasn't listening before hanging onto his coattails when he started to make it big. He never wanted that for his daughter, or any children he had later in his life. He wanted them to know that their dreams were valid, that if they put their minds to it, they would come true, like his had. 

"Are you okay, Vitya?" Yuuri asked softly, breaking his revere. 

Victor wasn't sure how much time had passed, but the light coming through his window was soft, an orange lightly tinging the sun rays that fell on them. Yuuri absolutely glowed in that light, no matter what he thought of himself. He was truly beautiful. 

"I'm wonderful, Yuuri. There is no possible way for me to be any better," Victor replied, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend's cheek. 

"Are you sure?" The younger man's eyebrows drew together with concern, his fingertips brushing across his cheek, coming back wet. "Vitya, you're crying." 

Victor chuckled, using his sleeve to wipe the rest of the wetness away. "I didn't even know I was. I was just thinking about how I really don't know how to be a father. I just know that I don't want to end up being like my parents were to me." 

"I'm here too. I may not know how to be a mother, but we can figure out role's on our baby's life together. That's why we're here, and together I know we can be what our daughter needs," Yuuri said, running his hand softly up and down Victor's forearm. 

"Thank you, Yuuri. It means a lot coming from you," Victor said before getting up. If it was already evening, then Yuuri had to be getting hungry. between him and the baby, there was rarely a time as of late that Yuuri didn't want at least a snack. 

That, and Victor was starting to get hungry himself. 

"Any requests for dinner tonight?" Victor asked, dropping a kiss to the top of Yuuri's head. 

"I don't think so," the younger man replied, rubbing his belly as he looked to their baby. "What about you, baby? Do you have anything you want?" It wasn't surprising when he didn't get a reply, and shrugged, looking back up at Victor. His eyes were large and round behind his glasses, his face speaking of pure innocence and peace. He was beautiful, no matter how much weight showed in his cheeks. "Anything's good." 

Victor chuckled, reaching down to kiss Yuuri's lips. One light kiss turned to two, and suddenly they were making out, Yuuri panting heavily for air before he pushed Victor off of him. "Stop. Victor, please, stop," he breathed, clutching the bottom of his belly. 

"What is it, love? Are you okay? Is the baby awake again?" Victor asked. 

Yuuri's brow furrowed yet again, staring uncomprehendingly at his belly, fingers digging in slightly. "No, this can't be... oh my god," he whispered, his breathing becoming shaky. 

"What's wrong, Yuuri? Talk to me, please. I need to know what to do," Victor whispered, taking Yuuri's free hand, rubbing circles into the back of it. 

"I... I think I just... Victor, I think I'm having contractions." Yuuri said. 

That sent Victor off. 

Dinner quickly forgotten, Victor started packing the last minute things into their hospital bag, and was about to start calling Yuri to get him to watch Makkachin, and maybe Yakov to see if he could give them a ride to the hospital, but Yuuri grabbed Victor's wrist before he could make so much as a grab for his phone. 

"Vitya, it's fine." Yuuri murmured, slightly amused at how worked up the alpha was. He found it endearing, knowing that he cared that much for him and their unborn child. At least he knew Victor wouldn't drop all the responsibility for the baby on him. "Before you tell the world that the baby's on her way, can you at least wait until..." Yuuri trailed off with a groan. 

Victor gripped his boyfriend's shoulders, letting him rest his head on the taller man's collarbone. "What's wrong? Yuuri, talk to me. What do you need?" 

"A new pair of pants," Yuuri moaned. "Now you can call anyone you want. I think my water just broke with this contraction." 

After a brief check, Victor determined that Yuuri's water must have broken, and got Yakov to drive them to the hospital. 

He didn't think he'd be able to safely drive them. He was too nervous. 

Victor Nikiforov was nervous. 

It must have been a cold day in hell or something. 

Yuuri got admitted quickly and was placed in a private room upon Victor's request. 

It took what felt like years of contractions, the uncomfortable tightening and loosening of Yuuri's muscles before he heard the words he was starting to think he'd never hear. 

"Alright, Yuuri, the baby is crowning now. On the next contraction, we need you wo push as hard as you can, okay?" the doctor told him. 

Yuuri could only grunt in reply, savouring the cold still barely clinging to the cloth on his forehead. 

And on the next contraction, push he did.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone has enjoyed my stories. I hope to see you all next level! (Next year's Knock Yuuri Up week! I'll be more prepared next time.)
> 
> Drop me a message on my Tumblr! Say hi, ask a question, send me a request, anything!  
> I'm @downbyashes!


End file.
